Alluring Melodies
by Mist1029
Summary: The Generation of Miracles was a newly found group of singers. They held a lot of potential, but weren't very popular for reasons they didn't quite understand. However, that will all change with the addition of the famous composer, Kuroko Tetsuya, who will bring them all together and face the challenges ahead as a real team.
1. Chapter 1

**Alluring Melodies**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"So much work today..." Kise mumbled, walking through the busy street. He sneaked out for an early lunch and had to be back exactly 20 minutes later, which was why for once there were no fans following him; he was supposed to be at his studio. He had on a striped hoodie and sunglasses, along with an unfashionable scarf that he ducked the rest of his face behind whenever he saw a group of teenager girls. However much he loved his fans, he never understood how they managed to be with him wherever he went.

It has been around five months since the Generation of Miracles formed, and Kise had only joined a month ago. It was definitely more work than he expected, especially since he still models. His modeling career had been his only job before he started singing, and he wonders if he should continue with it. To Kise, it was a bit boring because he's good at it - all he has to do is pose and he would get all the fans and money a person could want. Singing, on the other hand, was a challenge that he enjoyed. He liked the teamwork and the feeling of performing to a huge crowd, where one mistake could ruin it all.

Up ahead, he saw his favorite fast food restaurant, Magi Burger. It wasn't too crowded, to which Kise sighed in relief. Through the glass, he could see around ten to fifteen people. After pulling his scarf over his nose and adjusting the position of his sunglasses, Kise pushed open the door to Magi Burger and was greeted with chatter and the smell of food.

Combo two, please," he said to the lady at the counter, who nodded and entered his request into the machine. A couple minutes later the food arrived. Grabbing his meal and his receipt, he sat down at an empty table. Only, it wasn't empty.

"Hello." A monotone voice came from nowhere.

"Huh?" Kise looked around and saw no one. He shrugged, figuring he was just paranoid from all the sneaking around he was doing today. It would be funny if the voice came from his manager's ghost who came to haunt him for leaving without notice, but he hoped it wasn't. Heavens, that would be plain creepy. He continued eating, thinking (and hoping) it was his imagination.

"Over here," the voice came again from in front of him. He looked up and suddenly saw a teal haired boy sitting across from him. Kise promptly choked on his Pepsi.

"GYAA! H-How did you get here!?"

"Um, I was here before you came. And could you speak quietly, you are attracting a lot of attention." By now, nearly everyone looked their way. Kise flushed in embarrassment, getting up to move to another table when the boy spoke up again.

"I don't mind if you sit here," he said, staring at Kise.

"Oh, thank you," Kise said gratefully and sat down again. For some odd reason, he liked being with this person, even though they only met. The boy had a different aura than others. Kise suddenly realized he hadn't introduced himself yet, quickly correcting himself."Ah, I haven't told you my name yet! I'm Kise, Kise Ryouta."

"I'm Kuroko," the boy answered politely.

_Kuroko, huh... Why does this name sound familiar?_

"What high school do you go to?" Kise asked, assuming Kuroko was a first or second year in high school. The boy seemed at least a head shorter than Kise, with pale skin that seemed to have never touched the sun.

"I don't go to high school, I'm nineteen."

"Really!? Sorry, you looked a lot younger!"

"Don't worry, I have been asked the same question multiple times."

Kise felt a little guilty. He looked up at Kuroko, who didn't seem to mind. Upon closer inspection, Kuroko didn't look that young. It was just that he was so skinny...

"Oi, Kuroko!" A deep masculine voice called out interrupting Kise's train of thought, "you ditched me!" A man with long black hair tied into a small ponytail flopped down beside Kuroko and draped an arm around his shoulder. Kise recognized him – he was a popular solo singer and model, Ken Akuto. What connection would Akuto have with Kuroko? They certainly didn't seem like colleagues, but very rarely do popular people like Akuto make friends outside work.

"You're the one who ditched me, Ken-kun," Kuroko answered without looking at the man.

"Then don't disappear like that!" Ken pouted and suddenly noticed Kise. "Hey, you're with Kise?"

Kuroko shrugged, "bumped into him."

"That's great! Isn't he-" the sentence was silenced with a glare from Kuroko.

Kise blinked. "I'm what?"

Ken ignored the question. "Kuroko, Hiro wants you to meet her at AT Styles in about an hour."

_AT Styles is the agency me and the Generation of Miracles just signed a contract with... Just what business does Kuroko have there? Is he an actor or singer? That's kinda hard to believe, though..._

Kise opened his mouth to ask, but Kuroko stood up. "I must go now, Kise-kun. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Bye, Kuroko!" Kise waved at... "Wait, where'd he go?"

Just then, Kise realized that he needed to be somewhere too.

_Shit, Akashicchi's gonna kill me..._

* * *

The Generation of Miracles gang lounged in their office, a spacious, elegant room. Well, elegant as in after Momoi made them clean it, of course. It was full of papers, candy wrappers, socks and who knows what else just an hour ago.

"Ah, I'm dead," muttered Aomine, who stretched out on the couch.

"You didn't even do anything." Midorima wiped his forehead with his lucky item, which happened to be a towel.

"None of you did much!" Kise complained, "Aominecchi, let me have a turn on the couch?" Poor Kise looked like he was about to faint; the group had ganged up against him and made him do most of the work.

Aomine simply ignored Kise and gestured for Murasakibara to share his chips.

Akashi looked up from his Shogi board. "Can you guys be quiet? I'm trying to concentrate. And Atsushi, try not to drop your crumbs everywhere."

"..." The chatter finally settled into silence. But not for long – the door burst open and an excited Momoi jumped in.

"Guys! Guess what? Tetsu-kun's back from his job at Sapporo! I just saw him, he's so handsome now..." with that, Momoi went into lalaland, murmuring words no one except Momoi can understand. Everyone knew of Momoi's crush on Tetsu. She always talked about him and whenever she did, she went into a dreamy state.

"Tetsu's back?" Aomine sat up on the couch. Kise immediately ran over and took a seat.

"Who's this Tetsu," Murasakibara asked without much interest, tossing the now empty chip bag into the garbage and ripping open a bag of gummy worms. Although they knew Momoi likes Tetsu, some didn't know who exactly 'Tetsu' was, assuming he's a mysterious, handsome manly man.

Midorima sighed upon hearing Murasakibara's question. "Sometimes I can't even believe you're a singer... In fact, everyone in the entertainment industry knows who Kuroko Tetsuya is, even Aomine!"

"Kuroko Tetsuya may as well be the most well known name in the entertainment industry!" Momoi, who awakened from her daydreams, added. She put her hand on her hip, pointing accusingly at Murasakibara. "He mainly does composing, and made songs for countless movies and singers. Tetsu-kun is a real prodigy!"

"K-Kuroko!?" Kise nearly fell off the couch. Ok, so maybe not just 'nearly.'

Aomine looked at the blond, who was now on the ground. "You met Tetsu?"

"Itai..."Kise rubbed his knee and leaned against the couch. "I bumped into him today."

"He doesn't seem like someone famous, does he?"

"Nope... Not at all!" It all made sense now, how Kuroko knew Akuto and why he would go to AT Styles.

"So... How's this new agency?" Momoi asked, curious. The Generation of Miracles have signed a contract with an agency called AT Styles. AT Styles hosted a large number of popular singers, as well as some actors.

"Everything is going well," Akashi answered, "although we're not yet as popular as I wanted us to be." For some reason, they weren't in the top ten list. But that wasn't surprising; they weren't the only band out there with a bunch of sexy guys. Plus, they've only debuted a month ago. No one, though, had the nerve to tell Akashi to be less ambitious.

Momoi grinned. "Then, I'm guessing you'll like what I'm going to say next."

The Generation of Miracles turned their attention to Momoi. Even Akashi put down his shogi piece."What, Satsuki?"

"Kuroko will be working with you all. In fact, he'll be here any minute!"

The look on the Generation of Miracle's faces were priceless.

* * *

Kuroko stood in a large hallway. He was in AT Styles, as promised. People scurried about, making the place crowded and difficult to walk through.

He checked his watch. He was on time, but Hiro, his temporary manager wasn't. He sighed, pulled out his phone and aimlessly scrolled through his mail. Truthfully, he missed his old manager. His old manager was always on time and very responsible too. But there were some family matters he had to attend to, so he went on a temporary leave.

"Kuroko-kun! Sorry I'm late!" a short girl with blond hair ran towards him, clutching sheets of paper in her hand.

"That's okay, just try to be on time from now on. Now let's go," Kuroko headed towards the Generation of Miracle's office, but before he could push the door open, a pink-haired figure hurtled at him, knocking him off balance.

"Hello, Momoi-san." Kuroko managed to say after regaining from the shock. Momoi was his friend who he had known since his school days. They were close friends and would often visit each others houses to compose music, occasionally hanging out at Magi Burger with Aomine when they had writers block and enjoyed each others company. When they reached adulthood, they went their own separate ways but never lost touch with each other. Momoi decided to become an agent, guiding singers to stardom. Kuroko loved composing so he became a composer.

"Tetsu-kuun~~ I missed you so much!"

Kuroko tilted his head. "But we just met yesterday..."

"Aww, Tetsu-kun, your expression is so cute!" Momoi squealed, hugging him tighter.

Kuroko, feeling suffocated and a bit awkward, said, "Um... can I meet the Generation of Miracles?"

"Ah, yes!" Momoi finally let go of him and led him into the room.

"Yo, Tetsu, long time no see!" Kuroko heard Aomine say. He was rather happy to see his friend, but of course never shows it.

"Ah. Hello, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said with his usual expression. "Will you introduce me to the team?"

"Sure. Four eyes there is Midorima," Aomine said, earning a glare from the green haired man. "Blondie is Kise, snack eater is Murasakibara, Aka-"

"I'll introduce myself," Akashi interrupted. "Hello, I am Akashi Seijuro."

"Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you," Kuroko answered politely. Then he turned to the rest of the Generation of Miracles. "I'm not sure how long I will work with you, but it will be at least a year. The company has requested that I compose one song for each of you, then two songs for the whole group to sing. I am looking forward to this project, and will do my best to aid you."

"Ne, Kurokocchi... Don't most composers compose a lot of pieces and sell it to various companies? Why do you take such a long time?" Kise asked, curious.

"Different songs suit different people. I take time to know the singers I compose for so I can write a song they can sing the song to its full potential. I was also assigned to be your group's vocal coach. And why did you call me Kurokocchi?"

"Ah, I add a –cchi to everyone who I respect!"

"Please don't. It sounds weird."

"Aww, come on!"

"..no." Kuroko had a feeling this year was going to be a busy year.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Combo two, please," he said to the lady at the counter, who nodded and entered his request into the machine. A couple minutes later the food arrived. Grabbing his meal and his receipt, he sat down at an empty table. Only, it wasn't empty.

"Hello." A monotone voice came from nowhere.

"Huh?" Kise looked around and saw no one. He shrugged, figuring he was just paranoid from all the sneaking around he was doing today. It would be funny if the voice came from his manager's ghost who came to haunt him for leaving without notice, but he hoped it wasn't. Heavens, that would be plain creepy. He continued eating, thinking (and hoping) it was his imagination.

Suddenly something in his food caught his attention. It was very thin. It was also black. Was it... Hair? Kise pulled it out. Yup, it was indeed hair, and it looked a lot like his manager's hair.

Kise fainted.

* * *

**A/N: So... What did you think about this chapter? **

**1, For pairings, I'm thinking of Kikuro and some other kuroko pairing, so there can be like a love triangle or something XD  
I'm not sure about the other pairing, so how about vote? Comment your fav! Don't worry though, everyone in GoM will have their moments. I just need the main pairings to aid the plot.**

**2, Uhuhu, I'm so tempted to mix Starish(band from Utapri) and other bishies into this fic... But...*sob* dun wanna make this a crossover ;-;**

**3, And one more thing, GoM and Kuroko are age nineteen in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB or the cover image. **

**That's all, please review, follow, and fav!**

**~Mist1029**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyyy there! Gomen, it's been a long time since I updated... Don't worry, though! I FINALLY finished my piano exam (lol I messed up though... I get really nervous) and now I have more free time, so I can update a lot more frequently. **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! I never expected this many favs and follows for just one chapter, you guys never fail to impress me :)**

* * *

It's been almost a week since Kuroko's been working with the Generation of Miracles. The singers were doing what they usually did – vocal training, attending interviews, and of course, fooling around. Kuroko simply stayed in the shadows and observed their work.

* * *

Murasakibara grabbed a Kit Kat bar and sank his teeth into it. Kit Kats tasted good. They were crunchy. Murasakibara liked crunchy stuff. Crunchy stuff are very satisfying to destroy.

He reached into the box (he bought a mega sized box full of Kit Kats this morning) for another one, but there were none left, as Akashi had taken away more than half the box's contents. He pouted at the memory.

"Take this." A hand shoved some sort of object into his face. It looked like candy, so Murasakibara took it, unwrapped it, and popped it into his mouth. It was soft and tasted of a sweet vanilla flavor.

"Shanksh," He said, mouth full of toffee. Then he looked around for the person who gave it to him.

"To your left," the person offered. Murasakibara to his left and found a boy with light blue hair. His eyes widened at the sudden appearance, but this person gave him candy. Murasakibara liked candy, and people who gave him candy.

"Kuro-chin?"

Kuroko nodded. "Hello."

"Why did you give me candy? The others just take it away from me..." Everyone disapproved Murasakibara's habit of eating so much candy. Akashi takes away a good portion of it, saying it's unhealthy. Even Midorima didn't like it, and constantly told him not to eat that much.

Kuroko simply shrugged. "You looked like you wanted it... Do you like it?"

Murasakibara nodded eagerly. "It's very good!"

"I like them too. Here, have some more," Kuroko replied, shoving a handful of the candies into the empty Kit Kat box. "I'm glad you like them."

Yes, Murasakibara concluded, he liked Kuroko.

* * *

Midorima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He was sitting at a table in the library, doing some paperwork. It was a big, quiet library which literally no one goes to, because it's the kind that's reserved for famous people. It was normally peaceful here, except...

"O-oi. Will you stop staring at me?" Midorima looked at Kuroko, who sat beside him.

"Oh, you actually noticed me," Kuroko commented while staring at Midorima, and continued to stare at him.

"..."

The silence stretched on for only a mere five minutes before Midorima couldn't take it anymore. "Kuroko. What are you doing here?"

Kuroko finally looked somewhere else and Midorima sighed in relief.

"I'm here to observe you," Kuroko answered, as if staring at someone was totally normal.

"I do not need to be observed."

Kuroko leaned towards the table and propped his head up with his hands. "I need to observe you so I could compose a piece that fits your style."

Midorima couldn't find a good comeback so he sighed again and went back to his work. "Fine, do what you want."

* * *

Akashi sat at his desk with his right leg crossed over his left. He finished his paperwork much earlier than the others, so most would think he had nothing to do. However, for Akashi, there were many things yet to be done.

Grabbing his notebook, he started planning the Generation of Miracle's practice schedule. They were all amazing singers, but singing needs constant practice.

"Akashi-kun, are you there?" A voice called, followed by a couple knocks on the door.

"Yes, come in," Akashi replied. It was Kuroko, the new composer. Akashi heard good reviews about him, though he still questioned the fact that Kuroko was top composer.

"I've heard that you're not composing yet. When will you start composing?" Akashi questioned, narrowing his eyes. He had his own sources to obtain information, and recently found out Kuroko was still not composing.

Kuroko nodded. "I haven't started composing yet. I am still observing members of Gen, and I'm almost finished. I usually stay at a distance and observe, but I have a feeling you wouldn't like that. Please fill these out," Kuroko said and handed him a sheet of paper.

Akashi took the paper and looked at it, sighing. This Kuroko was sure taking his time. Quality is important, but time is too.

The paper Kuroko handed him was filled with random questions like hobbies, preferences, such as whether he liked mayonnaise or ketchup. Akashi answered all the questions at an impossible speed. He usually doesn't do things like this, but he found the teal haired boy very interesting.

"Here you go, Tetsuya." Akashi gave the paper back. Kuroko raised an eyebrow at the sound of his name, but didn't say anything and left.

Akashi smirked. Perhaps, being a singer was worth the effort.

* * *

Kuroko enjoyed observing people. He loved his job. Although it was kind of sad when he leaves for a new contract, he got to meet many great people.

Kuroko knew Aomine best. Aomine was his friend from middle school, so that goes without saying. He is outgoing and friendly and still enjoys reading suspicious magazines or lying around somewhere not doing anything. His appearance changed - obviously – but was still recognizable. Kuroko enjoyed hanging out with him like in the old days.

Kise was rather annoying at times. He was clingy and talks a lot, but was also very kind. He would be able to cheer Kuroko u when he felt gloomy – not that Kuroko would ever admit it. He also had the features of a model, which made him an important member of Gen.

Midorima... Kuroko didn't get along with him as well as the others. That was because Midorima believed in horoscopes bringing him luck, and Kuroko believed in skill. Midorima also liked taping his fingers because he "didn't want his fingers to get scratched." Kuroko didn't think that was necessary, in fact, it sometimes gets in the way when putting on makeup or costumes.

Murasakibara was pretty nice despite his size. Some people find his size scary, fans find it attractive. He enjoys eating candy, as well as any sort of junk food, a trait that his fans say is "cute."

Akashi was very interesting. Kuroko haven't talked to him much but he was obviously the leader of Generation. He finishes everything at a very fast speed, and never slacks off. He had an intimidating aura, yet Kuroko still found himself drawn to the redhead.

The Generation of Miracles was certainly an interesting group. They stood out a lot, and each of them is very unique. There was no doubt they'll go extremely famous, but what matters is how they'll get there, and their reputation. They didn't get along too well, but it'll be fine in due time. The curve of Kuroko's lips bent upwards the slightest bit; it was about time he started composing.

* * *

Omake:

Midorima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He was sitting at a table in the library, doing some paperwork. It was a big, quiet library which literally no one goes to, because it's the kind that's reserved for famous people. It was normally peaceful here, except...

"O-oi. Will you stop staring at me?" Midorima looked at Kuroko, who sat beside him.

"Oh, you actually noticed me," Kuroko commented while staring at Midorima, and continued staring at him.

"..."

"I have been observing you ever since you sat down at this table, which is a total of thirty minutes and forty one seconds, before you noticed me. "

"..."

"So far, you have written two hundred and sixty words."

"..."

"You have also made two spelling mistakes."

"..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG 74 follows and 57 favs? For only two chapters? THANK YOU GUYS SO FRIKKIN MUCH! You don't know how happy I am... I haven't updated this one in months, but seeing everyone's support, I just had to take some action. And, after a week or so of brainstorming, I have birthed this new chapter! Hehehe :D**

* * *

The alarm clock rang noisily, breaking the silence in Kuroko's apartment room and waking him up.

Kuroko rubbed the side of his face. Apparently he fell asleep on his writing desk while writing his first song for the Generation of Miracles. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, Kuroko lifted the sheet of music and took a look at it. The piece was finally ready. A slight smile appeared on his face for a moment, before disappearing as he attempted to tame his bed hair.

* * *

The chilly morning wind blew across the park, stirring up dust and tiny debris on the ground. Kuroko took a deep breath in, liking the musty scent of decaying autumn leaves. He sat down at a bench under an almost bare tree, took out a book, and began reading. A couple kids ran past him, having fun jumping on piles of leaves here and there.

_It's autumn again, huh..._

The soft crunch of leaves indicated someone was heading towards him. Kuroko lifted his gaze away from the book and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko had met up with the group's leader to discuss the day's plans. "The new song is ready. Here, take a look."

The redhead took a seat beside Kuroko and scanned through the music as though it was playing in his head. His eyes narrowed a slight bit, and smiled.

"Fantastic work, Tetsuya. This is perfect. I'll contact everyone and we'll all meet up at AT Styles."

* * *

As the clock ticked once more, the last member of Generation arrived. Kise, who was late due to "Fan girl-jam", AKA traffic jam due to massive amounts of crazy fan girls, ran into the room out of breath.

"Sorry guys," he apologized, scratching the back of his head. "Promise it won't happen a second time!"

Although Kuroko didn't quite believe that statement, he nodded, figuring he might as well move on and not waste any more time.

"Alright everyone," he said, clapping a couple times to get their attention."The new song is ready. It will be sang as a group – everyone will partake in it. I want you to look through it and practice your lines. We will run through it together tomorrow."

The sheets were passed out and Kuroko observed the singers' expressions, waiting for objections and the like. Some were humming the tune softly and others eyed the music with a strange look.

"Kuroko," Midorima spoke up. "I think my lines are a bit... Embarrassing."

"Oooh, let me see!" Kise immediately ran over to Midorima, snatching his sheets away. His eyes widened, then started laughing uncontrollably.

"Aominecchi, look at this!" he remarked, laughing and pointing at the sheet.

"Pfft!" Aomine attempted to stifle his laughter, but failed and laughed out loud. "This is hilarious!"

"Eh? Let me see, Mine-chin. Is it that funny?" Murasakibara said, mouth full of skittles. His large size made it easy to grab the paper away from the giggling duo.

Meanwhile, Midorima was standing stiffly with a blush on his face. He pushed his glasses up and dashed towards Murasakibara, successfully taking away the sheet of music. "Y-you guys!" he shouted.

"Mido-chin, those lyrics actually suit you very well," Murasakibara commented, dumping the rest of the skittles into his mouth.

Kise and Aomine rolled on the ground in laughter.

Kuroko, being invisible as he usually is, frowned. He was expecting some opposition, but not to this extent. He sighed and attempted to calm the group down but failed miserably. Due to his lack of presence, no one noticed him. Luckily Akashi helped silence the singers... By throwing scissors at them, almost taking out a tuft of Kise's hair.

* * *

The sun was setting and the sky glowed a dark shade of orange by the time vocal practice finished. Kuroko had all members of Generation panting from their workout, which included push-ups, sit-ups, and running laps.

"Tetsu, you can sure come up with some mean training..." Aomine lay on the ground, complaining.

Kise sat down, wiping sweat off his face. "Yeah Kurokocchi, why did we have to do all that? We're singers, not athletes..."

Kuroko simply stared at them with his poker face. "If you're smart enough you'll figure it out yourself."

Kise pouted, tears streaming down his face. "Uwah, so mean, Kurokocchi!"

Midorima pushed up his glasses. "These exercises are supposed to help you prepare for stage performances. You have to be able to dance and sing at the same time."

Aomine stood up and stretched. He wasn't kidding when he said Kuroko's training was tough...His muscles would definitely be sore in the morning. Though, Kuroko had always excelled in teaching others. In middle school, he often helped his peers complete their homework, answer difficult questions, and even prepping them for tests. Occasionally they would forget he's there, but they gradually got used to his presence.

"Man, I'm tired. Tetsu, wanna hang out at Magi Burger?" Aomine yawned and slings and arm around the composer's shoulders. "My treat."

Kuroko nodded. "I'll take you up on that offer then, Aomine-kun."

"I'm coming too, then!" Kise said cheerfully. "Aominecchi, don't hog Kurokocchi to yourself!"

Aomine's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. The stupid blond was so clingy to his old friend, it was starting to annoy him.

"How about everyone comes with us? It's all on Aomine-kun." The teal haired boy offered.

"Oi oi, there's no way I'm paying for all these people."

But when Kuroko kept on staring at him with those expecting aqua eyes, Aomine knew there was no way out of this. He sighed and gave in, rubbing his temple.

"Fine, fine. Tetsu, you owe me one."

"Thank you, Aomine-kun."

* * *

**Omake:**

"Kuroko," Midorima spoke up. "I think my lines are a bit... Embarrassing."

"Oooh, let me see!" Kise immediately ran over to Midorima, snatching his sheets away. His eyes widened, then he started laughing uncontrollably.

"Aominecchi, look at this!" he remarked, laughing and pointing at the sheet.

"Pfft!" Aomine attempted to stifle his laughter, but failed and laughed out loud. "This is hilarious!"

"Eh? Let me see, Mine-chin. Is it that funny?" Murasakibara said, mouth full of skittles. His large size made it easy to grab the paper away from the giggling duo.

Meanwhile, Midorima was standing stiffly with a blush on his face. He pushed his glasses up and dashed towards Murasakibara, successfully taking away the sheet of music. "Y-you guys!" he shouted.

"Mido-chin, those lyrics actually suit you very well," Murasakibara commented, dumping the rest of the skittles into his mouth. "You ARE a Tsundere, after all."

The lens of Midorima's glasses cracked. "I am _NOT_ a t-t-ts-ts-, "he stuttered, face turning a deep shade of red. "I'm not a tsu-tsundere!"

A heavy silence fell upon the room, and although nobody said anything, one could easily tell what they were thinking:

_He's really is a tsundere..._


End file.
